Diary
In Exmortis, the player comes across a Diary in the loungeroom. It tells about a hunter who happened upon the Rehayem House one day in the woods and how he decided to become the Hand of Exmortis. May May 24th, 1997 An unusually eventful day today. I stumbled across an unusual find whilst out hunting for deer in this remote wilderness. Stalking a wild steed into a clearing, you can only imagine my surprise to find a house - old and seemingly abandoned - but still standing strong. An interesting find. One that certainly has me curious. May 25th, 1997 Upon my investigation with the city archives earlier this morning, it appears that the house has been abandoned for almost 10 years and currently resides under the control of the local government. I feel that its location must be too remote for them to tear it down. But I must admit that I feel drawn back to the house. Mostly out of curiosity - but I can not deny that there is something else about that place that has me yearning to return. May 28th, 1997 I could not put it off any longer. I called in sick to the office today and decided that I would retrace my steps into the wilderness to once again find the house which has been foremost on my mind as of late. It didn't take much to find it again - as it was almost like I was being guided back to the exact spot that I found myself some four days ago. Once I plucked up enough courage, I pushed open the unlocked front door. Admittedly, I was very surprised at the ease of which the door opened considering that the hinge had probably built up a good ten years' worth of rust. To my relative astonishment, the place was still furnished, though very dirty and completely rundown. I was and still am amazed at the state of the place considering it had been abandoned for so long. I decided that I would explore the house, and not disturb anything within. My fear had not subsided, and as a matter of fact, it is still with me as I record this journal some hours later. My curiosity took me through the kitchen, bedroom and loungeroom before a thumping noise from the roof on the second level startled me so much that I ran straight out the front door and back through the forest to my automobile (as it was, I almost fell off a small ledge and into the thicket below). I felt like a complete fool being scared off by rats (which I assume they were). May 29th, 1997 I had a nightmare last night. All I can remember is the blood and the frightened screams surrounding me. And the house. The house was in my nightmare too. May 30th, 1997 I called in sick to work once again so that I could venture out to the wilderness and explore the abandoned house once more. Not surprisingly, I found the structure with relative ease as I did yesterday. However, I was startled when I noticed that the front door was closed. I am certain that when I left in such a hurry that the door had been left ajar. In any case - I eventually attributed the closed door to the wind, as I was clearly the only person who had been in the old house recently. I repeatedly scoured through the house for anything interesting, heading back through the previously visited rooms. Once again, as I passed through the hallway outside the main bedroom on the second level, I heard heavy thumping coming from the roof. I was instantly very tempted to repeat yesterday's dash from the house, but I swallowed my fear and continued on with the exploration. In the limited time that I had before dusk, I did not uncover anything that would help explain the mysterious disappearance of the most recent tenants. May 31st, 1997 I sit here in the loungeroom of the old house by candlelight recording in this journal the events that have transpired today. Although I am scared to within an inch of my life, I am bound to this and feel that I do not have the strength or resolve to run back to my car at such an advanced hour. As I have for the past week, I returned to this house with the intent of uncovering anything that could help answer the question of its missing tenant. I failed to uncover anything that could help the cause, but what I did find seems far more precious and disturbing than I could have ever hoped for. As I was scouring the library for any misplaced photos or letters, I almost tripped myself over a leather bound book on the dusty floor. I was certainly miffed as to how I missed it in my movements through this house of the past few days. Picking up the book, I felt a slight empowerment rush through me. The distant sound of wind began to sound like whispers, and the room in which I was standing seemed to darken. I wondered what knowledge the scribe had passed down the ages for me. Enchanted by this aging literature, I retreated back into the loungeroom, settled down in one of the most comfortable chairs, and read through the contents of this book. Written in what appeared to be a red ink of some sort, a lot of the content didn't initially make sense, as the majority of it is written in a language that is foreign to me. But in the back of the book, there were abridged translations written by a Mr. Xavier Rehayem from 1890. The majority of what I could understand seemed rather jumbled and nonsensical. Rather disappointed, I closed the book and relieved myself of its burden. Things from this point became rather blurred, and frighteningly surreal. The sound of the distant forest animals stopped as if all life paused waiting for my next move. The wind outside stopped pounding against the shuttered windows, and the candle winked out of existence, leaving me in almost pitch black conditions. I listened closely, and all I could hear over my heartbeat and rasping breath was the whispering that I shrugged off before. It was coming from every direction, yet no direction at all. The whispering slowly got louder, until it sounded like a dull roar. Voices of many different types called out. They cried in pain, screamed my name, and some shouted obscenities I dare not repeat. There were so many of them. So many voices. I felt multiple hands pin me down to the chair by my upper torso, but every time I flailed my arms out in front of me, they connected with nothing but air. The harder I was pressed against the chair the harder it was for me to breathe, and soon I could not breathe at all. I blacked out - the last thing that I remember was a flash of my nightmare from the night before. A flash of the blood. A flash of the screams. The house. I woke up about twenty minutes ago slumped in the same chair. It is now long after dark, and I dare not brave the sub-zero temperatures of the woodland winter to return home this evening. Tonight I will be staying in this accursed house. I sometimes think that I can still hear the whispering - or are they echoes of my earlier brush with madness? I can feel the urge rush towards me like a freight train. I pray that I survive the night. June June 1st, 1997 Plagued by nightmares more vivid than I care to remember - I woke up screaming. It appears that I slept through the daylight hours. But it didn't matter to me. I was incensed to fight the freezing conditions and return home. But I was scared to move from this spot. They started whispering to me again. I want to leave, but I can't. They won't let me. They just laugh and utter obscenities back at me. What have I released upon this world? June 3rd, 1997 Vlaew spoke to me today. It is he who is spoken of in the Exmortis. With every word he whispers into my mind, I tremble as if my soul has been shaken to its core. June 7th, 1997 I have been here for over a week now. Surely someone must be looking for me by now. I pray that they find me - my captors here won't let me leave. Every door. Every exit. The handles turn, but the door does not move on its hinges. June 16th, 1997 I no longer fear death. I actually pray that it comes for me. June 30th, 1997 They still torment me. Keeping me here. Keeping me alive. They need me to... to... I can't even write about it. July July 20th, 1997 I feel my sanity has left me. I hallucinate so vividly. I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore. The Ancient shows me images of his former glory. I don't understand why they want me. Why they need me. July 26th, 1997 I am actually surprised. I am told that they seek not to control me. They only seek my assistance in aiding the inevitable. But why do I continue to resist? What they tell me makes more sense than anything I have ever known. But I still fear them and what they will do to me should I refuse. But at this moment, I can't think of a single reason why I should. August August 13th, 1997 Is acceptance all that I have ever yearned for? But the greater good here is far more complicated - so much easier to obtain. They smile upon me now. Strangely though, I like it. I find myself basking in the warmth of their chilling promises. August 22nd, 1997 I am comfortable, and I am learning about the true nature of the world and what lies beyond it. I don't know why I continue writing in this journal - I guess that it's the last semblance of humanity that I have within me. It's ridiculous, though. I am becoming more than human with every moment that I spend under their patient tutelage. I have been tempted to throw this journal into the fire on many occasions. Reading over its pages only reminds me of how weak I used to be. Date Unknown ??? I've lost track of the day - but I am sure that I have been here for well over a year. It has been a long time since I have entered anything in this journal. I can rejoice, though. We will have company. At last! I will finally be rewarded. A group approacheth to provide me with the everlasting cup of life. A day away - no more, no less, I am told. Wrath. Death. Blood. My day has finally arrived. The Exmortis shall make the world remember what was. And I will be integral in reinstating what will be. ??? I can see them now. A group of campers as I was promised. Three males and two females. Now all I can do is wait. Wait for my time. Become their hand. Immortality beyond patience. Patience beyond the Dominion. I can taste it now. Anoint me, Lord Vlaew! The time has come! Category:Books